It is known to provide vehicles that can be changed to accommodate the growth of a child. For example, one such vehicle is a ride-on vehicle that includes a handle that can be held by an adult to push the child along when the child is too young to pedal the vehicle themselves. The vehicle includes footrests that can be lowered for the child to place their feet on. The vehicle can be reconfigured, however, by unmounting of the handle and retracting of the footrests to permit the child to pedal the vehicle once they are old enough and capable.
While such a vehicle is somewhat useful for children of a certain age, there is a need for a simple solution for children in an older age group, who may be transitioning from a tricycle to a bicycle. Some proposed vehicles exist for such conversion in the field of adult pedaled transportation, however it appears generally cumbersome to carry out such a conversion with these vehicles, and generally speaking, such conversions simply involve the removal or installation of a wheel and supporting structure.